


Day #2: Count Your Blessings

by Accal1a



Series: December Nickels Insanity [2]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Edging, Handcuffs, M/M, Manhandling, Overstimulation, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Nick has a new set of cuffs and he thinks Kelly will like them...to begin with.





	Day #2: Count Your Blessings

Kelly could tell that something was up as soon as Nick came home. Nick had a smirk on his face, which always spelt trouble.

Nick walked towards his partner, reaching for him when he got to the banquette that he had been sitting in reading a book. He pulled Kelly to his feet so he could kiss him.

"I've had a boring, awful day." Kelly said in mock upset. It had become a bit of a joke between them. Nick couldn't call Kelly in to consult on all of their cases, and so there were times when Kelly ended up on the boat alone. Nick apologised periodically, but Kelly had always been happy in the quiet, and the sound of the water on the hull was sort of nostalgic, if he didn't think too hard on what he'd had to do to get that nostalgia in the first place. 

"I've got something that'll cheer you up." Nick said.

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Nick started to carefully undo the buttons on the button down shirt Kelly was wearing.

Kelly grinned and reached for Nick's shirt too and started to follow suit.

Nick smoothed his hands up Kelly's chest, spending time stroking his partner's nipples so that they were standing up before slightly squeezing them, asking for the gasp that Kelly always gave when he did that. He wasn't disappointed.

Kelly pushed Nick's shirt off his shoulders and let it flutter to the floor, stroking his hands up his chest and over his well-defined muscles, smoothing over his shoulders again, over the eagle, globe ad anchor tattoo that he loved so much.

They stared into each other's eyes for a second longer before their lips met in passion and joy. They both smiled into the kiss, softening it as they did so.

"Bedroom. Now." Nick bit out between kisses.

Kelly nodded fervently, turning to go, but Nick pulled him back in by his belt loops and gave him another filthy kiss, making Kelly's head spin a little. God, he was never going to get over how much he loved Nick's kisses.

Nick pulled an item out of his pocket when Kelly pulled back to turn to go to the cabin. It glinted in the sunlight filtering through the windows.

"Got some new gear at work, want to help me test it out?"

Kelly was looking at the handcuffs hungrily, his ever-changeable eyes going darker as he thought of all the implications of the simple question.

"Why Detective O'Flaherty, are you arresting me?" Kelly teased.

"Are you resisting?" Nick said in a low voice that had Kelly's cock jumping in his jeans.

Kelly mulled over his answer for a moment. "Yes." He breathed.

"Good." Nick replied with a wicked tone to his voice, advancing on his boyfriend and causing Kelly to back up until he was flush against the wall. Nick gave him no quarter as he thoroughly kissed him, pinning his hands to the wall above his head in just the way Kelly loved so much.

Nick finally let them go after several long minutes, sliding his hands down Kelly's chest and around his back to pull him closer, rubbing their cocks together slowly.

Kelly's hands went to the button on Nick's trousers, fully intending to get them open and move this along when he felt a cool presence at his left wrist. When he looked down he saw the handcuff properly. It was slightly bulkier than the handcuffs they normally dealt with, with a hinge linking the two cuffs rather than a chain.

"Bedroom." Nick growled out, leaving Kelly with one cuff around his wrist and one hand free. He wanted to play, but he wasn't going to compromise Kelly's safety and the stairs were steep and narrow going down to the cabins. He slapped Kelly on the ass as he walked past and Kelly couldn't help letting out a gasp.

Nick let Kelly go, waiting a moment before he followed. Leaving Kelly to stand in the room and wonder what was about to befall him. He loved it when Nick tied him down, loved it when Nick manhandled him, loved it when he was thoroughly and completely taken and loved by the man.

"On the bed, _prisoner_." Nick said, sounding stern from the doorway. 

"Yes, _Sir_." Replied Kelly, sounding anything but the meek criminal he assumed he was meant to be roleplaying as.

Nick grinned at him and Kelly smiled back in a similar fashion.

Kelly attempted to get his shirt off around the cuff on his wrist, but Nick's affected voice barked out "leave it", causing a shudder to go down Kelly's spine.

"On the bed." He repeated, pushing Kelly backwards. 

Kelly was quite happy to be pushed around like this. He always loved it when Nick went full - on Alpha male at him and his cock was already well on board with the situation.

Kelly sat on the bed, leering at Nick. Watching the way his muscles flexed as he moved, waiting to be held down by them, claimed by them, owned by them. God, Nick was beautiful.

"Lay back," Nick whispered, forgetting his roleplay.

"Kiss me." Kelly replied in the same soft voice.

Nick couldn't resist that at all. He moved towards the bed, straddling Kelly's hips and pushing him back forcefully.

Kelly's changeable eyes, that always went a dark grey when he was aroused, were nearly black. 

"You treat all your prisoners like this?" Kelly asked.

"Just you. You should count your blessings." Nick said, picking up both of Kelly's wrists and pinning them to the sheets above his head.

He leaned down and kissed Kelly hungrily, devouring him. 

Kelly tried to gain dominance of the kiss, but pinned as he was he couldn't manage it. Trained as he was, he wasn't even sure he could get out of the hold Nick had placed him in...and in fairness he didn't really want to.

Nick continued with his kisses, until Kelly was moaning into his mouth and bucking his hips up as far as he could to rub their hardening cocks together.

"I knew you were going to be a feisty one." Nick said, pulling back.

Kelly attempted to chase his lips with his own, but he was still pinned by hips and hands and there was nothing he could do. 

"I'd better secure you better," Nick carried on, "stay." He pushed Kelly's wrists firmly into the mattress as if to accentuate his point before he sat back on his calves, his full weight now resting across Kelly's hips.

Kelly left out a soft " _fuck_ " as the friction changed, squirming under his partner.

Nick tried to glare at him and keep up the façade, but he gave up and smirked instead. "These are our new toys at the department. They're supposed to be impossible to escape from."

Kelly raised his eyebrow at that statement. "Is that so?"

"Only to be used for the most dangerous," Nick said softly, leaning forward again and bringing Kelly's wrists together above his head, "of criminals."

Kelly tipped his head up to look at the new cuffs. They _were_ studier than normal handcuffs, but Nick had been foolish and left his shirt on him, the shirt that, like almost all of his clothing, had either flat out handcuff keys in them; lock-picking tools; or, in some of his oldest clothes that he still refused to throw away because they were comfortable, just pieces of wire.

Nick pulled a short piece of chain away from the wall. It was only 6" long, attached at one end to an eye bolt in the side of the panelling of the room. It was the only way they had worked out they could attach handcuffs to the wall. It had a padlock on the end, allowing the chain to be wrapped around the middle of the cuffs and padlocked to itself. It was days like this that Nick almost wished he lived in a house with a real bed and a headboard. Almost.

"What do you say if you want to stop?" Nick asked in all seriousness, straightening up again once he'd completed his task.

"Yankees." Kelly replied immediately and then grinned up at Nick and winked.

Nick shuddered. "That better be the only time I hear you say that word, unless it's followed by 'suck'."

Kelly looked at Nick for a mere split second before bursting out laughing. "I can't believe the first time one of us said 'suck' in bed this evening was because of this." 

Nick couldn't help it, he snorted a laugh and nearly fell off Kelly when he leant to the side too far trying to get his balance back.

Kelly bent his knees and placed his feet flat on the bed in an effort to catch his partner, but that just jostled him further making them both start laughing.

"If you fall off, I can't catch you Babe." Kelly said, tugging at the cuffs around his wrists.

The sound stilled Nick for a second, causing a glimmer of a flashback, like something caught out of the corner of your eye. The noise reminded him of a time he tried hard to forget, but this was worlds away from that time, geographically as well as literally.

"Nicko?" Kelly asked, stilling his hands. "Nicko, you can let me up."

Nick looked down at his partner with a smile. "I'm fine, Kels."

Kelly looked sceptical, but he was put at ease when he saw none of the raw emotion that Nick often exhibited when he thought of that hellish Tour, only an unhealthy amount of mischievousness.

"Oh boy." Kelly replied. He knew what that look was about. He was somehow in so much trouble...and he knew he was going to love it.

Nick got off Kelly then, moving towards the base of the oddly shaped bed, and grabbed both of Kelly's ankles and pulled them down so that Kelly was stretched out as much as he could be.

Kelly looked down his body towards his lover, blatantly leering at what he was seeing. There was nothing hotter than Nick O'Flaherty, in charge, stalking around half naked. He didn't think he would ever tire of seeing it.

"Hot damn, Nick."

"Hot damn yourself, Doc." Nick replied, seeming just as affected.

Nick lay down on the bed next to Kelly without taking either of their pants off and Kelly looked at him in such confusion that Nick couldn't help the bark of laughter that came out.

Kelly looked affronted, but eagerly acquiesced when Nick threw one leg over Kelly's hips, pinning them to the mattress and raised a hand to cup Kelly's cheek to turn it so their lips met. It was far softer than their usual kisses, and, handcuffs aside, the whole seduction had already taken far longer than sometimes the majority of their foreplay.

"What are you up to, Nicko?" Kelly asked when he had his lips free.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Nick answered with a maddeningly calm tone of voice.

"Yes, actually!" Kelly replied.

"Patience, marine." Nick said, kissing down his jaw and sucking a bruise into his neck.

"Not a marine." Kelly said, completely confused.

"Right. Guess that's why you can never be patient." Nick said, moving his lips so he whispered the last word into Kelly's ear.

Kelly shuddered. That wasn't at _all_ fair, Nick knew how much that turned him on.

Nick bit Kelly's earlobe slightly and Kelly felt a zing of arousal rush though him. This was absolutely not fair _at all_. He heard himself gasp and softly moan and honestly he didn't think there was any way that he wouldn't make those noises with his partner doing that to him.

Nick chuckled as he carried on his slow movements, kissing and sucking and licking down Kelly's body, driving Kelly absolutely crazy with his talented tongue, lips and fingers. They never seemed to grip hard enough, never seemed to grow into something, just a faint touch here and there. It was utterly maddening.

"Nick!" Kelly said, finally exasperated and so turned on his cock was starting to ache in his pants, pushing up against the fabric.

Nick had been kissing the same spot on Kelly's hip for at least the last minute, hardly moving. He lifted his head. "Hmm?"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kelly asked, attempting to move Nick into a more satisfactory place by opening his legs wider.

Nick moved his body between his legs, but frustratingly moved up to the head of the bed again and lay across Kelly, taking his face in his hands and kissing him thoroughly. When they came up for air, Nick propped himself up on his elbows so that he could stare down into Kelly's amazing and changeable eyes.

"You've got beautiful eyes." Nick whispered.

"And a perfect cock! Why don't you go and see?"

Nick barked out a laugh. "I'm getting there, I'm getting there!"

Kelly huffed but stared Nick down until he began to move further down Kelly's lithe body. He spent an inordinate amount of time licking around the edges of his six shooter and dreamcatcher tattoos, as well as making sure to lick, very slowly down both sides of the V around Kelly's hips.

When Nick finally undid the button on Kelly's trousers, Kelly arched up, intending to help Nick remove the damn things quickly, but Nick didn't intend to do that, because of course he didn't. 

" _Nick_." Kelly whined.

"Did you want something babe?" Nick asked, a smirk in his tone.

Kelly looked up and glared at him before slamming his head back into the pillows, tugging experimentally on his cuffs and digging his ankles in so he could arch up. "Hurry up, Nick. _God_."

Nick took what appeared to be pity on his partner when he finally (albeit slowly) lowered Kelly's zipper and started to remove his jeans. He left his boxers in place though, instead backing off the bed to strip the jeans off Kelly until he was standing with them in his hands at the bottom of the bed staring down at his lover.

After a moment, Kelly looked up in frustration, looking pointedly down at his cock that was tenting his boxers, aching to be set free, and then up at his partner.

"What?" Nick asked as he flicked open his hand and let Kelly's jeans fall to the floor.

"Just take a picture, Nick. It'll last longer." Kelly bit out, squirming and attempting to get free. The hinges on the cuffs looked like they would give you more movement, but they seemed to give you less, which was just fantastic.

"Oh, that's a good idea." Nick replied, moving away from the bed and rummaging to find the red flip camera that they'd used to record and view any number of their previous exploits.

"Come _on_ , Nick." Kelly said impatiently after Nick didn't immediately come back.

"You're so impatient, Kels." Nick said, as he placed the camera on the optimum place in the cabin to film the bed and any of their activities.

Kelly growled, and once more attempted to get free of the cuffs with brute force alone.

Nick looked down at him once more before slowly reaching to his own pants and flicking the button on them. He didn't think Kelly had been aware he had just licked his own lips and it made Nick smile to know that just the mere thought of him had Kelly salivating. It was a hell of an ego boost.

He stepped out of his pants but left his own boxers on too and the impatient whine that Kelly gave out was a hell of an ego boost too. He should have tried this months ago.

Kelly watched as Nick crossed the room back towards him, leaning down to kiss him deep and filthy just the way Kelly liked it, but with no other point of contact apart from his partner's lips, nothing to slide his fingers over, nothing to thrust against it was torture. It was the promise of dirt and passion but with no follow through at all.

"Nick, I swear to God…" Kelly threatened when his boyfriend pulled away.

"What are you going to do, Doc?" Nick asked raising one eyebrow.

~~~

Kelly had no idea how long it had been since Nick had taken off their clothes, but it hadn't sped up Nick's movements at all. He had kissed and licked over every single part of him, spending an inordinate amount of time on his inner thighs, just short of where he really wanted him to touch or kiss him. It was long enough that he started to struggle in earnest, trying to get free so that he could pull Nick towards him and finish this, or push Nick away and finish it himself.

When Nick finally put his mouth on Kelly's straining cock, it was through the material of his boxers and he cursed loudly, a guttural not-quite word that made Nick chuckle.

"THIS IS NOT FUCKING FUNNY!"

"Is from where I'm sitting."

"Just…just _fuck_ Nick! Touch me!"

"I thought I _had_ been touching you." Nick replied wryly.

"I could kill you in sixteen different ways, Nick, you know that."

"You could," Nick pondered, tapping his finger against his chin, "if you could get free first." 

Nick went back to his job, mouthing over the material of Kelly's boxers until they were wet with saliva and Kelly's cock was rock hard.

"Want me to take these off?" Nick asked in a conversational tone. 

Kelly wasn't even sure whether the sound he made was a word, but he thrust his hips up so he hoped that Nick got the idea anyway. He heard Nick laugh again, but he was then rewarded moments later by Nick pulling off his boxers and finally, _finally_ , his dick was free from its confines. He hissed when the cold air hit it, but the coolness passed quickly back to an all-consuming heat.

"At attention I see." Nick quipped.

"O'Flaher…ugh." The name was lost in the back of Kelly's throat as Nick moved forward, lightening quick and took Kelly almost to the back of his mouth in one move.

Kelly tilted his head back and moaned as Nick, at last, worked his cock like he'd wanted for however long it had been. It felt like hours. It couldn't possibly have been hours, could it? He had no fucking idea and honestly he didn't care because Nick's hot wet heat was surrounding him and that was all he needed.

When Nick pulled away but didn't come back, Kelly did shout then, struggling in his bonds, trying to get some movement; because he was way passed aroused and into 'need to come right this second or I might die' territory. 

"No. You fucking…get back here! You can't! What the fuck, Irish?"

"Make me." Nick said, wiping and small drop of Kelly's precome off his lip with his thumb in a quintessentially nonchalant gesture that made Kelly want to kiss him and punch him all at once.

Kelly immediately closed his legs around Nick's back, making it impossible for him to move away too far.

"Good start." Nick said in mock admiration. 

~~~

It went like that for another undefined period of time until Kelly could barely breathe from both the constant, and subsequent lack, of stimulation. He actually spared a thought for their safeword, thinking he might be going insane and this was too much, but something stopped him. It wasn't actually bad, it was kind of perfect when he thought about it. He was being _worshipped_ in a way that Nick had never done before; and sure it was frustrating as all fuck not to have come yet and he felt he might go mad at any minute, but that line of pleasure, teetering on that precipice was glorious in its own right…

…until Nick sucked him particularly forcefully whilst running his fingertips around his nipples, _then_ he was back to needing to be out right the fuck now. He wrenched his wrists away from the wall again and they clattered. He felt more than saw Nick chuckle.

"You're enjoying this aren't you, you fucker."

"Immensely." Nick replied, sucking his boyfriend down again.

"You utter fuckw…" Kelly stopped, looking up at his wrists again. He was still wearing his shirt. Nick hadn't taken it off him. _Nick was an idiot_. He smiled, this was going to be over very soon.

After a minute of Nick kitten licking up and down Kelly's cock, receiving curses and adoration in equal measure, he looked up when he heard the tell-tale sound of metal clicking. He was surprised it had taken Kelly this long to take them from the lining of his shirt.

"Mr Abbott!" Nick cried, sounding scandalised. "Are you trying to escape?"

Kelly glared at Nick but didn't stop his movements as he wiggled the lockpicks into the first lock on his left wrist and carried on. He was impressed he still had the neurons required to actually pick the damn thing, considering what Nick was doing with his tongue, but really he had one hell of a motivation. He needed to come now and as it was evident that Nick wasn't going to help out with that, he was going to need to sort himself out.

Nick hummed around Kelly's cock in his mouth and Kelly jerked his hips upwards involuntarily, letting out a harsh shout.

"Goddamnit Nick."

Nick pulled off Kelly's cock with an audible pop and winked up at his partner. "I know you like a puzzle and a challenge Kels. I'm just giving you _motivation_."

Kelly was cursing Nick's lineage up and down, proud of himself when he heard the sound of the lock turning.

"Ha!" Kelly said, wiggling his wrist to get the cuff open. When nothing happened, he shook it more vigorously. He paused, then settled his gaze on Nick. "What did you _do_?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"Me?" Nick said with mock innocence. 

Kelly narrowed his eyes, but then looked back up to where he had been eyeing the locks and instead switched to the other wrist's lock. "Fine." Kelly grumbled, and set to work again.

A minute or so later, the second cuff made the same noise, the noise that meant it should have opened, but didn't.

"Nick, I swear to fucking God…"

"I mean, they do say that if you don't practice skills, they get rusty." Nick taunted, once more taking Kelly's dick right to the back of his throat, swallowing, causing Kelly to cry out and writhe, before he pulled off, with no follow through. 

"'Rusty' my ass, I am not _rusty_ what the fuck have you done Nicko this is not how they're supposed to work what the fuck have you I mean this is why I _carry_ lockpicks are you saying there are locks out there that I can't pick this is not good en…"

Nick looked at his boyfriend, babbling from utter lust and shaking his head, tugging at the cuffs and he was filled with so much love it stole his breath away.

Kelly didn't notice when Nick moved, only realising they were face to face when Nick spoke.

"Kels? Kiss me." Nick whispered.

Kelly did so, gladly, putting every bit of his frustration into the kiss, even as Nick turned it softer and more languid.

"Nicko." Kelly spoke on a whisper when they parted.

"Hmm?" Nick asked, a little starry eyed and so in love he wasn't sure he could take it.

"If you don't get me off right now, we're done."

Nick gave his boyfriend one last kiss, a soft press of their lips together, before sitting back and straddling Kelly, his body's weight holding Kelly's legs down. 

Kelly realised what Nick had done a second too late for him to buck him off or move. He was now completely pinned. Nick could continue to do whatever he wanted.

"Goddamnit!" Kelly said, banging his head back against the pillow.

"Watch me, Kels." Nick said, his voice taking on that deep timbre that Kelly loved so much, the tone that said Nick was lost to his own lust.

Kelly lifted his head to see Nick slowly stroking himself his eyes glued to Kelly's. "This is what you do to me Kels, this is how hard you make me."

"Oh God Nick, what the fuck babe, this is not okay."

"Say the word, Doc and I'll stop." Nick replied, letting out a breathy gasp as he tugged at himself.

"Jesus Nick, just fucking…I can't. Fucking _please_." Kelly replied, finally begging.

Nick raised an eyebrow at him, biting a lip as if he was thinking about it, but then reached down and took Kelly's dick in his hand. 

Kelly felt the heat surround him and he tipped his head back and moaned.

"Ah ah, you watch us come, or you don't get to." Nick said, taking his hand off Kelly again.

" _Fuck_." Kelly said again on a gasp, tilting his head so he could look down his body at Nick, one hand on himself and one hand returning to Kelly's own cock.

"That's it babe, you like that?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Kelly breathed, not even sure it was audible. "Fuck, Nick. Yes. God, don't stop. Yes."

"So hot like this Kels, so fucking hot." Nick replied, watching Kelly watch them both.

It only took a few strokes more before they were both shooting over Kelly's stomach, their come mixing the very way their hearts had, always intertwined and now unable to be separated into the sum of their parts. 

Nick moved to lie down next to Kelly, idly stroking his hand up his chest as he did so and making his boyfriend shudder. He smiled, then reached to the shelf above the bed and pulled down a key which Kelly eyed suspiciously.

Kelly tilted his head back and looked as Nick inserted a thin key into a keyhole that was not either of the two Kelly had been trying to pick. It was aligned along the hinge and there was no way that he would have been able to get to it even if he had known it was there.

As soon as the lock clicked, the hasps of the handcuffs came free and Kelly lowered his arms, wincing at the slight burn he had after being stuck in the same position for so long.

Nick picked up Kelly's wrists and kissed them softly, rubbing them to soothe any aches or bruises that might be forming. He kept that up for some minutes until Kelly met his eyes, smiling despite himself.

"When I can feel any fucking bone in my body, I'm going to kick your ass, Irish."

"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome."

"Bastard." Kelly said fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.


End file.
